I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for controlling data transmission in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of Node Bs that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may support various applications (e.g., voice, video, email, text messaging, etc.) that may run concurrently. Each application may require a certain amount of resources at the UE, e.g., processing resources, buffers, battery power, etc. The amount of resources required by all active applications may change dynamically.
The UE may be designed to handle the worst-case load condition and may be dimensioned with the sum of the resource requirements of all applications installed at the UE. The worst-case load condition may occur when all of the applications are active at the same time and the UE is receiving data at peak rates for all applications currently. However, designing the UE for the worst-case load condition may greatly increase the cost of the UE and may not be justified since this situation may rarely occur, if at all.
In order to keep cost at a reasonable level, the UE may be designed to handle common load conditions, which may require significantly less resources than the worst-case load condition. However, if the UE is designed to handle the common load conditions, then the UE may run low on resources in some scenarios. It may be desirable to effectively handle the scenarios in which the UE runs low on resources.